Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie: The Game
}} }} Fascinated by the idea of money, King Julien brings cash to the kingdom. But Mort's surprising money skills create big problems. Plot On a bright morning, King Julien has revealed the cover of a poster with a creepy image of his face. He is then eager to implant each of these posters into every house in the kingdom. However, Mort says it will take 15 years to make the posters upsetting King Julien. A disappointed Mort rapidly starts to crazily start to flail his arms and destroy almost everything in sight. On his rampage, he makes it to the Cove of Wonders where a board game falls on top of him. Reading the title, "Gimme Gimme Gimme: The Game", Mort decided to take it back to the King in order to make him happy. Clover is skeptical at first, but King Julien (after playing the game) decided to make money of his own so that the people could share the same happiness he felt while receiving things in the game. Everyone is nervous at first but after calming them down, King Julien shows through Clover and Mort that it can bring happiness by spending it on stuff. Over time, the people get used to buying stuff with money, setting up markets, buying vacations, and even setting up a V.I.P. section. But one day, most of the citizens, including King Julien, spend all of their money and are desperate to make more. Julien decided to auction off Clover to make more money for a "Rear View Mirror" who ends up getting bought by Mort as his own bodyguard. Soon all of the money in the kingdom goes to Mort making him the richest in Madagascar because of his surprisingly good money skills. Because their money has been spent, the lemur citizens give Mort their babies, their souls, and whatever they have left, including food. The whole village grows poor, weak, and hungry, so Julien tries to negotiate with Mort some ways the people can get money, but Mort proclaims that giving it up would make him a cheater. The king reports the news to the subjects and then encourages them to give whatever they have left to trade Mort for food. But while Julien is about to give the remaining objects, he gets side tract and trades it all for a "jumping bean" disappointing everyone. So King Julien desperately begs to Mort that he gives them some money and even offers his own rule asking if it meant the people would get food. After Mort accepts King Julien breaks down in tears screaming "YOU WIN MORT! YOU WIN". However Mort suddenly breaks down in joy as he supposedly won the game revealing he had been playing the game the whole time and soon after returns everyones possessions. As Clover and Maurice begin to head back home, King Julien is furious that he lost to Mort in a board game and challenges him to a rematch in which Mort joyfully accepts. pl:Daj mi, daj mi, daj mi Category:Episodes Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Mort Category:Episodes focusing on Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes